


Eastward Bound

by Angelicasdean



Series: Failed Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Internal Monologue, Low Honor Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Part OneThe thought process and mental progression from Low Honor to High Honor Arthur.
Series: Failed Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Eastward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a part of a new series I'm starting, which will have very short chapters (all under separate title fics) that pivot around Arthur's mental progression from low to high honor. Not all main missions will be featured, and not all side missions will be either.

Ain’t no rest for the wicked, Arthur knows that. Wicked is exactly what they are, this gang, save for a few people. Weren’t gon’ be long before Dutch thought up something to get ‘em going. Two weeks was simply too long for him, ain’t no money cycling in, no blood getting spilled either.

Arthur woulda thought maybe, they had spilled enough blood, ‘specially these past few weeks. Davey and Jenny, both bled their weights out, now little Johnny too, currently sweating out his sins with a mighty high fever and infected scars. Dutch ain’t a man of stillness, though, needs to do something to make himself busy or else his restlessness will get the better of him, drive him up a wall, better take out his anger at something other than the folk he leads.

A train robbery wasn’t what Arthur expected, but here he was, shooting down folk like it’s just another menial task. Hosea outta hang him for all that blood he’s spilling, Old man’s been trying recently to calm him down. The way Arthur sees it, there ain’t no calming down.

The train held enough to not be a complete waste, and it anything, it means they can finally get themselves off that mountain.

One thing he needed to get sorted, though, Dutch had already left, handed him the lives of three men. Seemed to be the pattern nowadays, Arthur knows what Dutch expects.

More blood.

He dealt with that O’driscoll back at the barn same way he’s gonna deal with them Cornwall employees now. Maybe some type of guilt will spring later on but Dutch’s satisfaction is necessary now. _Especially_ now.

Ain’t nothing left for him but to fit in the role he’d been given, an’ soft ain’t something he can be.

He shoots ‘em dead, leaves them amongst the others that had been shot down. Thawing snow colored with their blood, Arthur doesn’t care. Not now, at least, he needs to get the train goin’ so they can stall the law.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is samwrittenbysam!


End file.
